User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/User Quiz: TheEyeOfAllEyes
Let's see how good you know about me. There are 20 questions in this quiz, all multiple choice, test results will be shown in the replies. You can also do this by making a user quiz of yourself, and think of 20 questions like I did. Good luck Question 1 Eyes was a rager since he was what age? : A. 6 : B. 7 : C. 8 is the correct answer : D. 9 Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 2 Eyes joined ERB Wiki the same month he joined YouTube. What was the month he joined? : A. March : B. April : C. June : D. August is the correct answer Answered correctly by SliceTHEcake and NightFalcon9004 Question 3 What is Eyes' YouTube username? : A. Mambisdpambis is the correct answer : B. TheEyeOfAllEyes : C. EyeRage627 : D. RayLOK Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 4 What was the year Eyes joined YouTube, and the year Eyes joined ERB Wiki? : A. 2006, 2013 : B. 2007, 2014 : C. 2008, 2012 are correct ''' : D. 2010, 2011 Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 5 Most people say Eyes looks like ___________, but NightFalcon says he looks like _________________. : A. Christopher Loyd, A White Version of Snoop Lion : B. Jamie Foxx, A Black Version of Loygan : C. Count Dooku, A Human Version of Discord : '''D. Corbin Bleu, A Black Version of Donnie Thornberry are correct Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 6 What are the 3 initials (first, middle, and last names) of Eyes' real name? : A. LOK : B. RLO : C. ROK : D. RLK Question 7 What is Eyes' most favorite Adventure Time character? : A. Marshall Lee the Vampire King : B. Susan Strong : C. Flame Princess : D. All are Eyes' favorite Adventure Time characters is the correct answer Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 8 Before beginning to watch MLP FiM, Eyes was once an Anti-brony, but he threw away the title of "Anti-brony" after making his apologies to bronies, but did not become a brony until he started to watch MLP FiM. What was the day he quitted the title of "Anti-brony," and the day he became a brony? : A. February 25, 2013, and April 7, 2013 is the correct answer : B. March 7, 2013, and April 8, 2013 : C. April 1, 2013, and April 14, 2013 : D. April 14, 2013, and May 10, 2013 Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 9 Eyes' most favorite series is Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, and there are also movies of the series. What is Eyes' favorite Thomas the Tank Engine movie? : A. Thomas and the Magic Railroad : B. Calling All Engines : C. Hero of the Rails : D. Day of the Diesels Question 10 Which user did Eyes battle against and lost to in the first Wiki Rap Tournament? : A. Mrpietcaptain : B. Sierrastalker : C. Jordanrising11 : D. AnimaShaun is the correct answer Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 11 Which state does Eyes live in? : A. New York : B. California is the correct answer : C. Washington : D. Texas Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 12 The phrase "He took mah jawb" was from what TV show Eyes took the phrase? : A. Futurama : B. Family Guy : C. South Park is the correct answer : D. The Simpsons Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 13 How frequent is Eyes active on the wiki? : A. Every 2 days : B. Every 3 days : C. Every week : D. Everyday is the correct answer Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 14 Which user does Eyes have a rivalry with? : A. Scrawland Scribblescratch : B. BacktotheFuturama86 : C. 723tbone is the correct answer : D. RespectThePixel Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 15 What is Eyes' real name according to the users? : A. Ray Lok : B. Ray Luther O'Kelley : C. Loki : D. Ray Luther Oki Question 16 What is Eyes' most favorite villain in MLP FiM? : A. Discord : B. King Sombra is the correct answer : C. Sunset Shimmer : D. Nightmare Moon Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 17 Eyes joined ERB Wiki on a user's birthday, which user is it? : A. Ynkrdlevin17 is the correct answer : B. TheSteelerNation2 : C. BasaltWolfED145RS : D. AnimaShaun Answered correctly by BasaltWolfED145RS and NightFalcon9004 Question 18 Which part of Eyes' face is seen on ClassicalExpendable (Epic Frank)'s profile pic? : A. The top left part of his face : B. The top right part of his face : C. The bottom left part of his face is the correct answer : D. The bottom right part of his face Answered correctly by NightFalcon9004 Question 19 On YouTube, Eyes has his own Thomas series which is called what? : A. Tomy Thomas and Friends : B. Thomas the Bachmann Model : C. Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures : D. Thomas the Wooden Model Question 20 When Eyes saw the name Eyes4Eyes, which user claimed to be Eyes4Eyes and told Eyes he is his brother? : A. NightFalcon9004 : B. J1coupe : C. RespectthePixel : D. An actual user named Eyes4Eyes 2nd round of Questions (coming soon) : Category:Blog posts